Mi pequeña mortal
by Artemisa-Cipriano
Summary: Esto pasa después del final de Thor 2, pero aquí Loki no regresa a Asgard si no que se va a la tierra, Ahí conoce a una mortal que se internara poco a poco en la vida de Loki, mostrandole nuevas cosas. Loki se vera a si mismo cómodo con ella y cada vez mas cercano, ¿Que mas podrá traer esta humana a la vida de Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:**

**Hola, sé que no he avanzado mucho con mi otro Fic, pero es que tengo tantas ideas que debo sacar de mi cabeza para avanzarlas todas, no sé si me entiendan, pero bueno, esto se me ocurrió después de ver la película de Thor, un mundo oscuro. **

**Aclaraciones: Bueno, la verdad después de ver la película pensé, "Loki merece alguien a quien amar, así que AL CARAJO yo le daré a alguien a quien amar", así que me presento ante ustedes con una historia de amor para Loki. Esto pasa después de la segunda película de Thor, y Loki no volvió a Asgard si no que fue a la tierra. Creare nuevos personajes en la historia ya que creo que el merece a alguien nuevo para él. **

**Así que sin más preámbulos LES DEJO LA HISTORIA. **

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Estaba en la tierra el lugar que eh escogido como mi escondite, debo admitir que lo escogí porque es uno de los planetas donde mi rostro es menor reconocido, a excepción de los vengadores, y mi hermano, pero cuando hayan sabido de mi muerte no se molestaran en buscarme.

No lo harán.

Decidí quedarme en Los Ángeles, me gusta esta ciudad. Lo acepto tal vez no sea la opción ms discreta, pero me merezco darme pequeños lujos no viviré como un prófugo. Con mis habilidades puedo abastecerme sin trabajar realmente.

Escogí un departamento del centro de la ciudad, no es de lujo para llamar mucho la atención pero si es muy aceptable, en comparación a los que he visto de mucho de los mortales que habitan esta ciudad. Esta esquipado con una sala de estar, una cocina con barra, mini- bar, dos habitaciones y dos baños. Si. Se puede decir que vivo bien, tal vez en un tiempo decida encontrar un empleo, pero por hoy quiero disfrutar la libertad que se me ha dado desde que yo, Loki, deje el calabozo del castillo de Asgard. Mi pasado.

Me siento en el sofá de cuero negro, preparado para ver la televisión en la pantalla plana de mi sala, paso los canales sin ver nada interesante, suspiro. Apago la tele y contemplo nuevamente mi vacio apartamento. Solo mío. Solo.

_Soledad _

Debo aceptar que es bueno ser libre, sin estar encerrado y nadie que me busque para matarme. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme solo. Nadie sabe de mí, y nunca fui conocido como una persona muy sociable. Así que me pongo mi abrigo y voy hacia la puerta y en el proceso me pongo mi abrigo.

E decido usar ropa común para los mortales, como un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta verde. Salgo hacia el pasillo y subo al ascensor para presionar el botón que me lleve al primer piso, hace poco menos de un mes que me mude aquí, por lo que no muchas personas me hablan, salgo por la puerta principal. Hoy no vi al portero, un hombre de unos 40 años de aspecto amistoso, _"debe estar arreglando algo"_ pienso., mas no le doy mucha importancia, respiro el fresco aire que corre por la ciudad. Libertad. Voy rumbo a la cafetería que ay a dos calles de aquí, como me ha hecho costumbre, para continuar otro día sin nada en especial. Volvería a casa en una hora después de dar una vuelta por el parque que queda justo enfrente de la cafetería y buscaría de que entretenerme.

No pude estar más equivocado.

**._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._.**

Entre a la elegante cafetería y me senté en mi mesa habitual, que daba en la ventana hacia el parque, la mesera que siempre me atiende y me coquetea, vino hacia mí moviendo exageradamente las caderas y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo.

-Sr. Johnson- dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Se me olvido decir que aquí en la tierra cambie mi nombre, ya que no podía por ahí diciendo mi verdadero nombre ya que estaba muerto.- ¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Un café negro y un pastelillo de canela.- dije sin mucha importancia. La verdad esa mortal no me interesaba para nada, su cabello rubio teñido, y su figura esbelta, justos sus grandes pechos (que podría apostar son falsos), me tenían sin cuidado.

-En segundo se lo sirvo- me guiño un ojo y se fue, suspire viendo hacia el parque. Minutos después llego con mi café y panecillo, debía admitir que era adicto a esos panecillos, estaban deliciosos.

Después de una media hora termine mi pedido, page la cuenta y camine hacia la calle de enfrente para entrar en el parque y dar un pequeño recorrido, como todos los días. Veía mujeres juagando con sus hijos, ancianos dando de comer a las palomas y familias haciendo un día de campo familiar. Todo esto era ya normal para mí, estaba acostumbrado a esto. Fui hacia l fuente que estaba en el centro del parque y me senté a contemplar todo. Mortales. Sus vidas son apenas un suspiro en la mía. Viviré aquí siglos. Y ellos desaparecerán en unas décadas.

Me dispuse a marcharme caminando por el parque a una salida por la que estaría cerca de mi casa. Había avanzado unos cuentos metros cuando sentí como algo, se estrellaba contra mi costado y me empujaba al suelo. Por instinto me voltee golpeándome la espalda al caer acostado contra el suelo, cerré los ojos por el impacto, después de unos segundos llegue a dos conclusiones.

1. El algo que se estrello contra mí y me tiro al suelo era un _alguien. _

2. Ese _alguien_ no se había movido aun.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a mi agresor que me quitara de encima, pero cuando abrí los ojos, los primero que vi fue una larga cabellera color caramelo, entonces supuse que ese alguien, era una chica, estaba tratando de identificar el olor de la cabellera emanaba, cuando la chica levanto la cabeza hacia mí y unos profundo y expresivos ojos grises me regresaron la mirada. La chica tenia la tez blanca y algunas pecas adornándole la nariz, sus labios estaban pintados con un rosa tenue, eran pequeños pero carnosos. Sus ojos me miraron con asombro, y yo le regrese la mirada.

Mis ojos verdes le regresaban la mirada intensamente a los grises.

Estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que ella pareció reaccionar y dijo con voz algo confundida.

-Disculpa, es que estaba a una velocidad muy rápida y me distraje y luego estabas ahí y trate de gritar pero solo estrelle y…- empezó a hablar tan rápido que casi me siento mareado, así que decidí intervenir.

-Descuida- conteste- no pasa nada, pero sería mucha molestia, si, por favor- la señale a ella y luego a mí, indicando que ella estaba arriba de mí, ella pareció reaccionar, y en vez de avergonzarse como esperaba, se separo de mí lo más natural posible, se hizo a un lado quedando de rodillas a mi lado yo me senté para después pararme, ya de pie vi a que se refería con la velocidad, tenia puesto unos de esos patines, zapatos con ruedas, pero no llevaba el equipo de seguridad, que suelen usar con esas cosas. Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. Ella la miro, luego a mí, y se sujeto de ella. Trate de tirar de ella pero cuando lo hice ella compuso una mueca de dolor, y se quedo en el suelo, estiro las piernas y vi el problema. Tenía un corte en su rodilla que sangraba un poco, tenia puesto un short que le mostraba su largas piernas sin hacerla parecer vulgar, y una blusa roja de manga corta.

Me miro con una sonrisa, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Creo que me golpe más fuerte en la caída de lo que pensé. –

Intento ponerse de pie pero no podía. Se levantaba e intentaba pero parecía abrir un poco más la herida, con cada intento. Después de unos fallidos intentos, en los que yo solo me limite a mirarla, ella golpeo el suelo con la mano, maldijo e hizo un puchero. Debo admitir que ver una actitud tan infantil me hizo sonreír, y casi tuve que contenerme de soltar una carcajada.

Por un impulso que no sé de donde me vino, me puse de rodillas junto a ella, me miro confusa, pero le pase un brazo por debajo de las piernas y otra en su espalda, y la levante. Era tan liviana como una pluma. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa y puso ambas manos en mi cuello, me sorprendí, la lleve a una banca, y la senté. Examine su rodilla lastimada sin decir palabra, ella se dejo hacer, pero la notaba tensa como si temiera que en cualquier momento la fuera a morder.

Eso me arranco una sonrisa.

-¿Eres doctor o algo así?- pregunto. Sentí un toque de curiosidad.

-No, pero no es tan grave, solo necesitar que se desinflame un poco, y desinfectarle.- yo soy mago, podría curarle un poco, no era una herida tan fuerte. Pero no podía arriesgarme.

-Genial- dijo. Note la ironía en su voz- Ahora como hare para volver a casa, y después curarme la herida.- suspiro- Soy un desastre, nunca puedo salir sin lastimarme- se detuvo, y me miro fijamente, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, como si se acordara de algo.- Oh, dios. ¿Tu estas bien?, ¿No te paso nada?, ¿te hice daño?..- Empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas sobre mí, como si hubiera corrido el peligro de morir. Debo admitir que eso me dio algo de ternura, esa chica parecía tan cambiante, parecía tener una energía inagotable. No parecía ser mayor de 24 años. Mientras seguía con sus preguntas saque un pañuelo, y empecé a limpiar la herida, aplique un poco de magia, para que pudiera caminar y la hinchazón disminuyera.

Después de unos momentos. Ella después de su parloteo, que me curiosamente me pareció agradable. Me pregunto mi nombre. Yo dude. No sé porque, no me apetecía mentirle, pero decirle mi verdadero nombre, podría ser un riesgo. Pero tal vez no la volvería a ver, eso me inquieto. Entristecerme por no volverla a ver. Era amigable y cálido.

Tome una decisión.

-Loki, mi nombre es Loki-Dije. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, era una sonrisa hermosa, y nunca había dicho eso de alguien, pero transmitía una paz en mí que nunca había sentido. Y llenaba el hueco de soledad un poco.

Eso me preocupo un poco.

-Me llamo Samantha, un gusto. – y me saludo en la mano. – y dime ¿las chicas te atropellan muy seguido?- pregunto con cierto tono burlo.

-¿Le caes a los chicos muy seguido?- ataque.

-Tuche- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes practica con esas cosas?- dije señalando los patines.

- Venia a mucha velocidad y no te vi. Cuando repare en ti ya era muy tarde para frenar.

- Deberían quitártelos. Eres un peligro- era agradable hablar con ella, podía bromear con libertad, se encogió de hombros.

- Jamás lo harán, nadie se enterara. Eres la primera persona que dañan esos patines, aparte de mí. – Dijo señalándose a sí misma- y dijiste que no te paso nada, sin víctima no hay cargos.

-Tal vez te demande le haría un favor a la humanidad, un peligro menos corriendo por las calles- dije a tipo de broma. Y la mire retadoramente, me dio una sonrisa ladina.

-Tú haces eso, y yo te demando por acoso sexual. Llevas toda nuestra conversación con tu mano en mi rodilla y ya ni siquiera limpias la sangre.

Dijo con un brillo de victoria en los ojos, voltee y vi que tenía razón, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Sonreí sabiendo derrotado y quite mi mano. La herida ya estaba limpia de sangre y la hinchazón e había ido. Podría caminar o sin dolor.

Y eso hizo se puso de pie con sus patines y dio unas vueltas para probar. Se veía bien muy fácil. Volteo y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Loki un gusto. Pero llego la hora de que esta nena se valla.- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

Debo admitir que me sentí mal. No quería que se fuera, me la pase bien hablando con ella.

-Bueno Samantha ten cuidado con hombres distraídos.

Dije con una sonrisa y la despedí con un ademan de mano. Ella se giro para tomar un camino contrario al mío. Pero se dio la vuelta y me miro, parecía dudosa pero luego hablo.

-Vez esa cafetería de enfrente- dijo señalando la cafetería donde yo tomaba café todos los días. Asentí con la cabeza, con el seño fruncido- quisieras. Bueno, tú sabes. ¿Tomar un café conmigo mañana?

Yo estaba a punto de pedirle lo mismo. Me emocione un poco, tal vez no sea la última vez que la vea.

-Te espero a las 3- dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así será. Hasta mañana- dijo y se fue patinado, su cabello moviéndose con el viento.

-Hasta mañana- respondí en cuando ella ya no podía verme.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi casa. Tal vez la vida ya no sería tan aburrida. Sentí que esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Y ella estaba en medio de todo.

**._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._.**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sé que es muy Ooc por parte de Loki, pero lo que intento es darle un romance.**

**Y no soy buena tratando con personas muy difíciles, es que hagan de cuenta que es un reinicio para él así que le puse unas cosas más bueno.**

**Gracias. Adiós. **


	2. Algo especial

Cuando llegue a la cafetería eran las 2:50, ella aun no había llegado no me sorprendí porque me senté en la misma mesa de todos los días, y pedía solamente un café. En la mañana mientras escogía mi ropa me preguntaba porque había aceptado venir con ella, no la conocía del todo y le di hasta mi verdadero nombre. Esperaba no estar equivocado.

A las 3:05, la vi entrar por la puerta, ya no llevaba los patines, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una blusa rojo sangre y el cabello e una coleta. En cuanto me vio me sonrió, camino hacia mi mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

-Hola. – me dijo

-Hola- respondí, se veía hermosa, sus ojos grandes y grises parecían escanearme el alma.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- pregunto.

-15 minutos.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Solo fueron 10 minutos, ¿Tu porque llegaste tan tarde?

-Solo fueron 5 minutos, y no venía en patines. Uno pierde tiempo.- me lo dijo casi como si me estuviera retando a que la contradijera, eso me llamo la atención parecía tan dulce y frágil que no pareciera poder contra alguien y mucho menos retarme.

La mesera llego a mi mesa con el café que le pedí, no oculto su asombro en cuanto vio a Samantha en mi mesa, pero su asombro fue pronto sustituido por una sonrisa falsa. Era fácil adivinar que la veía como una amenaza de conseguirme.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿En que puedo servirle?- Dijo la mesera con voz cantarina, seguramente para ocultar todo el desprecio que sentía hacia mi acompañante.

Si ella lo noto, no lo demostró. Ya que con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

-Un café negro y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor. – dijo con naturalidad.

Vi como la escaneaba con la mirada, casi como si quisiera encontrar un defecto en ella, parecía no encontrarlo ya que se despido diciendo que volvería enseguida con los pedidos, aproveche para pedirle mi panecillo de canela.

-¿Saben bien?- me dijo ya que la camarera se fue.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los panecillos, nunca los eh probado de canela.

-A mí me gusta, ¿Saben bien los pasteles de chocolate?- me parece que dije algo horrible, porque ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a boquear, me miro como si fuera una clase de fenómeno.

Después hablo.

-¿! Que clase de persona nunca ha comido pastel de chocolate?¡- exclamo. Iba a defenderme pero ella siguió hablando- hoy mismo lo comerás… es que, ¿Qué te pasa?, todo el mundo ha comido alguna vez pastel de chocolate. Es algo así como, no se una parte de la vida. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿En una cueva?

Me quede de piedra. Era por mucho la reclamación más extraña que me han hecho en vida, y créanme cuando les digo que he vivido mucho, soy mago y vengo de un planeta donde mi hermano es el dios del rayo, que contrala por un martillo gigante mientras va todo el lugar con una capa roja. Se dé cosas extrañas. Y ella me sorprendió.

Habría que darle crédito por eso. Una parte de mi quería gritarle que ella no era quien para darme ordenes, o levantarme la voz. Luego vi la decisión en sus ojos y desiste de mi plan.

_Demonios._

Como una chiquilla pudo hacer que me tragara mis palabras, porque no le reclame.

-Aquí tienen- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mesera que traía nuestras ordenes. Tomo un poco de su café, y mordió un probo de su pastel. Luego se relamió los labios.

Mientras yo daba una generosa mordida a mi pastelillo. Ella me miro a los ojos. Directamente. Sin pestañar. Alce las cejas en modo ¿Qué se te ofrece?, después ella con su tenedor tomo un pedazo de pastel y me lo ofreció.

-Pruébalo- me dijo. Con la jodida voz más dulce que puedas escuchar en tu vida. Me lo pidió de una manera tan amable que era imposible decir no. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había abierto mi boca para recibir el pastel. Ella me lo dio en absoluta confianza. –Sabe delicioso.

Ella tenía razón. Sabia delicioso.

**._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._.**

Estábamos dando un paseo por el parque, hace más de media hora que habíamos salido de la cafetería. Me encantaría decir que estábamos en un cómodo silencio, que ambos veníamos callados disfrutando del paisaje y del cantar de las aves.

Bueno eso sería mentira.

Samantha habla hasta por las orejas, en el tiempo que estuvimos caminando me platico de una anécdota que tuvo lugar hace 1 mes, en su trabajo, (ella trabaja como mesera en una cafetería como las de los 80's), dijo que un cliente, trato de seducir a una de las camareras para que le diera gratis la comida, pero su amiga al no ceder el hombre empezó a suplicar por piedad, y luego llego el dueño, preguntando que había pasado. Al final el hombre termino lavando los platos del local.

Normalmente estaría harto de escuchar a una persona hablar tanto, pero ella hacía sonar todo tan interesante que tenía toda mi atención puesta en ella, hacia muchas muecas y marcas con su rostro que era imposible no verla.

_Ella es interesante_.

De repente ella paro de hablar para preguntarme algo.

-Hey, Loki. ¿En donde trabajas?- me dijo con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

Me fui por una respuesta simple.

-Herede algo de dinero, y aun no se que hacer con él. Supongo que lo sabré después- dije encogiéndome de hombros, no le tenía mucha importancia al asunto y pareció que a ella tampoco le importo porque siguió preguntándome.

-¿En dónde vives?-

-En un departamento que esta unas calles después del parque.

-¿Vives con alguien?

-No, solo yo.

-¿Y no te sientes solo?

-No.- le dije de una manera algo brusca, no quería que sintiera lastima por mí no me atreví a verla a la cara y solo seguí caminando en silencio, sabía que ella estaba detrás de mí.

-Yo también estoy sola- Me soltó de golpe, me gire a verla, no parecía triste. De hecho parecía que su mente estaba ideando un plan del que yo formaría parte. Y eso me emociono, lo hizo mucho. - Sabes, tal vez si salimos mas, o te nos convirtiéramos en amigos, ninguno vuelva a sentir solo. No me siento sola a tu lado, no sé cómo te sientas tú, pero me gusta salir contigo y caminar.- Rio, un poco- Eras la primera persona que me deja hablar tanto sin tirarme nada a la cabeza.

Me miro a los ojos con la sonrisa dibuja en el rostro. No pude más que sonreír con ella.

-Salgamos mañana. Se mi amigo, ¿Te parece?

Pensé en todo. Tenerla a mi lado sería un gran riesgo podría descubrirme. Podría arrepentirse e irse de mi lado. O podría simplemente aburrirse de mí. Todas y esas más posibilidades me martillaron la cabeza con un taladro.

Pero.

Al verla ahí tan segura, tan confiada de que todo saldría bien, con esa sonrisa, no podía desconfiar de ella. Ella parecía única. Una humana entre millones.

_Ella es especial. _

-De acuerdo.

La sonrisa que me dio calentó un poco mi corazón. Y ella empezó a tararear una canción mientras caminábamos, miro hacia el cielo y la imite. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Debo irme a casa, aunque viva sola no me gusta estar muy noche en las calles.

Asentí. Tenía razón la ciudad podía ser peligrosa.

-Hasta mañana.

-En el café a las 3.- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ven a mi trabajo, yo invito el desayuno, jamás probaras mejor tocino y malteada de chocolate.

Busco algo en su bolso y saco un papel con la dirección del local donde trabaja.

-Llega a las 10:00. Tengo descanso a esa hora.

Luego dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia su hogar.

Valla chica que me he encontrado, di media vuelta. Con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

_Solo es el comienzo. _


	3. Un día de compras

**Aquí les traigo un tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Lamento decirles que si buscan una gran tragedia o la muerte de algún personaje, lamento decirles que ese no es mi estilo y no tengo el corazón para matar a alguien en una historia… No aun esperen a que escriba más. **

**Si pondré más adelante unas complicaciones y la aparición de Thor y eso, pero MAS adelante, ya lo tengo planeados así que sin más que decir CAPITULO.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, esta historia es sin lucros.**

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

_**Capitulo anterior **_

_-Yo también estoy sola- Me soltó de golpe, me gire a verla, no parecía triste. De hecho parecía que su mente estaba ideando un plan del que yo formaría parte. Y eso me emociono, lo hizo mucho. - Sabes, tal vez si salimos mas, o te, nos convirtiéramos en amigos, ninguno vuelva a sentirse solo. No me siento sola a tu lado, no sé cómo te sientas tú, pero me gusta salir contigo y caminar.- Rio un poco- Eras la primera persona que me deja hablar tanto sin tirarme nada a la cabeza._

_1 mes después…_

Estaba enfrente de algún centro comercial de La ciudad, Samantha me había invitado (En otras palabras _Forzado_) a acompañarla de compras.

Quise negarme. Juro que lo intente. Pero ella simplemente no me lo permitió, debo darle crédito por conseguir lo que quiere y de poder, cómo explicarlo… SER realmente aterradora cuando se lo propone.

Así que después de media hora de discusión y unos cuantos berrinches por parte de ella, junto con amenazas de muerte. Accedí a venir con ella.

Lo que no entiendo de que siempre es ella la que pone la hora de llegada, y siempre. SIEMPRE. Es ella la que llega tarde, si la mujer dice 2:00 P.M, llega a las 2:15. Hoy quedamos a las 3:30 enfrente de la entrada, ya son las 3:40 y la castaña aun no aparece. Si fuera otra persona ya la habría acecinado o por lo mínimo, haberlo mandado al carajo, pero bueno el asunto es que no era cualquier persona.

_Es ella. _

Y ella es especial. En este mes se ha convertido en la única persona en mi vida, en la que me atrevo a decir se ha convertido en mi amiga, una verdadera.

_Mía_.

Ella me entiende, no le molesta mis silencios, ni lo hiriente que puedo ser en ocasiones. Además es la primera persona con la que de verdad me arrepiento herirla (además de madre) y parece creer ciegamente en mi, ella…

-LO SIENTO- Detengo mis pensamientos para ver a un pobre hombre tirado en el suelo frotándose la cabeza, enfrente del hay un otra persona dándome la espalda, no necesito verle la cara para saber quién es la persona que seguro en un descuido choco con el hombre haciendo que tropezara y terminara en el suelo.

¿Quién mas en este mundo puede ser tan pequeña y causar un gran desastre de la nada?

_Samantha_.

Al fin llego, estaba empezando a aburrirme. Camino hacia ella con paz y armonía. No es la primera vez que pasa eso, ella es demasiado descuidada y torpe.

Observo como el hombre se levanta del suelo con una clara mueca de enfado dibujada en el rostro, se acerca a Samantha y veo claramente como le toma una muñeca con fuerza.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa estúpida?, ¿Acaso estas ciega?- Ya estoy más cerca y observo como Samantha hace una mueca de dolor y aprieta los labios.

_Como se le ocurre… _

Aprieto el paso. Me acerco a ellos. Y…

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Mi puño choca con la cara del tipejo, por el que unos segundos atrás sentía lastima por tropezar con mi amiga. Del impacto la suelta su brazo, yo la jalo hacia atrás de mí como una pared protectora. La primera mueca que hace es de clara sorpresa, pero no le prestó más atención. Ya que el hombre en el suelo que se soba la quijada tiene toda mi atención.

_Estúpido_.

-No te acerques a ella.- Le digo. Y mi voz suena tan amenazadora que veo como claramente al hombre le da un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

El me mira con claro temor, y aparece dispuesto a tener una pelea conmigo. Pero al ver mis claras intenciones asesinas, se queda de piedra. Se pone de pie y se marcha.

_Humano inteligente_.

Me giro para ver a la castaña detrás de mí. La pobre no parece trastornada, de hecho solo parece algo preocupada, y me pregunto por qué. Fuera de eso le hago una exploración completa. Desde sus jeans algo gastado y rotos. Las botas hasta las rodillas, la camiseta floreada. Y el cabello castaño. Todo en su lugar.

Está bien.

Pero como buen amigo debo preguntarle. Así que…

-¿Estas bi…?

-TU MANO.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Después del pequeño accidente con el tipo de hace un momento, me encontraba sentado en un pequeño local del café dentro del centro comercial. Samantha insistió cansadamente en curarme la mano con un botiquín que pidió en el café, (aun que yo le jurara que estaba en perfecto estado y era cosa de nada).

Así que hace por lo menos 10 minutos que estoy sentado en una silla, con mi mano derecha siendo atendida por Sam, (Es el apodo que le puse) mientras ella decía cosas como "Serás idiota, como se te ocurre golpearlo con la mano desnuda, pedazo de…" o "Tienes que cuidarte mas, no eres un niño de 10 años que necesita niñera…" oh y mi favorita "Yo lo tenía todo controlado".

_Sí, claro. _

Después de que termino con mi "Mano en grave estado" como le decía ella, lanzo un largo suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos, con sus grandes ojos grises de tormenta. Recogió todo lo que utilizo con mi mano y se puso de pie sin decir una palabra.

Vi como fue hacia la barra a devolver el botiquín, cuando regreso me miro un segundo, para después tomar mi mano y jalarme. Haciendo que me levante, me lleva afuera del local y caminamos por los establecimientos. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que está pensando y necesita despejarse caminando ya que ella se volverá loca si se queda quieta.

Después de 10 minutos aproximadamente y dos vueltas enteras a todo el centro, ella se detiene, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, se da la vuelta y veo en sus ojos la clara preocupación que sentía.

Me parece una extraña mezcla de tierno y ridículo.

_SOLO FUE MI MANO_.

Pero después suspiro ella siempre es muy preocupada, y algo… mmm, como decirlo… ¿dramática? , ¿Exagerada?, digamos que una mujer muy particular.

Le sonreí diciéndole que todo estaba bien, asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. Le ofrecí mi brazo y dije la última frase que quería decir, pero que sabía que la haría feliz.

-Vamos de compras.

Y empezó mi infierno.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Jamás me arrepentí tanto de una decisión en mi vida.

_¿! Como demonios una mujer puede complicarse tanto la vida con simple ropa? ¡_

En solo una hora esa pequeña… infeliz criatura, me trato como a un insecto despreciable. _Literalmente_, debo añadir. Conocía el gusto de Sam por la ropa muy provocativa y extravagante. El cual era casi nulo. A ella se le veía comúnmente con pantalones rasgados o pantaloncillos cortos y blusas sencillas.

Así que verla partiéndose la cabeza buscando el "_Vestido ideal_" (como ella lo había llamado) para la boda de su prima. Era un tanto divertido y frustrante. Entrabamos a una tienda y en cuanto veía los vestidos que había soltaba un gran suspiro de frustración. Los vestidos que le gustaban eran muy caros para ella, y los que podía costear la hacían ver como una mujer que recogerías en la calle un viernes en la noche.

Queda decir que al hacerle ese comentario me aventó con una de sus botas a la cabeza, que esquive con facilidad y le dirigí una sonrisa inocente. La mejor que le pude dar.

-Desgraciado infeliz de mierda - Ella nunca se expresa así de las personas así que… a quien engaño, ella podía verse todas sonrisas e inocencia. Pero cuando se lo proponía y su carácter se lo ordenaba, podría fácilmente dejar a un marinero en vergüenza, meciéndose en una esquina pidiendo a la chica lavarse la boca con jabón, con su afilada lengua y palabras malsonantes.

Una más de las cosas que aprendí de ella.

Después de dos horas después de eso y 7 tiendas más. Ella estaba un punto de un colapso nervioso y su furia iba a desbordarse destruyendo todo a su paso. Y hablaba en serio, la gente podía verla pasar y ver a una chica en un estado normal y tranquilo.

_Pero yo la conocía_.

Puños apretados a los costados, espalda rígida y sus botas resonando al pasar.

-Sam, ya dejar de llorar. Y escoge un jodido vestido de una vez- ¿Debería decir que mi humor estaba igual o peor al de ella?

-No me vengas a joder con tu mierda de los vestidos, ninguno me gusta y punto. Si gustas puedes irte a joder a alguien más o hacer lo que te plazca, no me iré de este lugar del demonio hasta que encuentre un vestido del demonio.

Y ahí vine su lenguaje de marinero, apenas está a punto de explotar, aun no saca todo su potencial con las palabras sucias.

Aun así…

Estaba frustrado odiaba cuando ella se ponía en ese plan de hago lo que me da la gana, es terca y tozuda. Debí irme, marcharme y dejarla sola. Pero no podía, no me gustaba dejarla sola cuando se ponía así, no es que cometería alguna estupidez, si no que enojarse no era algo que ella hace muy a menudo, y cuando lo hacía hasta el diablo debería huir de ella.

Respire para calmarme. No llegaríamos a ningún lado discutiendo.

-Saman…- mi discurso para tranquilizarla fue interrumpido por un grito por parte de ella, sus ojos parecían haber perdido total rastro de frustración y unas sonrisa de ensoñación adornaba su rostro. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el interior de una tienda.

_No, por favor, otra vez no…_

Entro y me hizo sentarme en un sofá y me ordeno que me quedara quieto, la tienda parecía como las otras, a excepción de que la ropa parecía menos extravagante que las otras y tenía un cierto toque antiguo pero moderno.

Ella intercambio unas palabras con la encargada que le tendió un pedazo de tela, que supuse era un vestido para que se probara, paso como un borrón delante de mí para adentrarse en los vestidores, y me dejo ahí, después de salir de mi estupor inicial le hice la única pregunta que se me vino a la mente en ese instante.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunte.-su voz sonó desde el vestidor delante de mí.

-Creo que encontré mi vestido- dio como si nada.

-Así y ¿Cómo lo sabes?- si me salía otra vez con que no era ese el dichoso "_Vestido ideal_" explotaría y quemaría el centro comercial entero.

-Soy una mujer. Lo sé. – dijo. Supiere. _Mujeres_, demasiados complicados.

-No creo que esa sea una respuesta congruen…- se abrió la persiana del vestido y me quede sin aliento.

Olvide mi nombre, mi apellido, de donde provenía y hasta que hacia ahí.

_Por Odín… _

La siempre casual Samantha, tenían en ese momento un vestido color rojo, con un pequeño escote, una diseño de pedrería en la cinta que adornaba su cintura como una segunda piel y deja la parte de abajo del vestido un vuelo de tela que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

-Y bien, ¿Me queda bien?- dijo mientras daba un vuelta sobre si misma haciendo que la falda del vestido girara y se elevara un poco, mostrando un poco mas de pierna. No se veía como una fácil, y conseguía conservar un tono de inocencia aun con ese fuerte tono rojo, que hacía ver asombrosa su piel blanca.

Trague saliva, ella parecían esperar mi respuesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No sé de donde saque las palabras de mi boca pero salieron antes de poder evitarlo.

-Te vez hermosa- dije con toda la sinceridad en mis palabras ella sonrió ampliamente, y le dijo a la señora que se lo llevaría.

Yo solo la mire, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Ahora el rojo es mi color favorito_.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

-¿No te parece que el helado es la mejor invención del mundo?

Dijo Samantha, mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate. Íbamos de regreso rumbo a mi casa después de salir del centro comercial. Después de que compro el vestido rojo, todo lo demás fue pan comido, encontró sus zapatos y accesorios en menos de 10 minutos.

Lo que me hizo muy feliz.

En el camino, vimos un carrito de helado y la niña interna que ella lleva dentro solicito el manjar de nieve.

-Vamos, vamos, VAMOS. Helado- había gritado ella mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me _arrastraba_, literalmente. Hacia el carro.

Compramos los helados, ella de chocolate y yo de pistache.

-¿Qué clase de enfermiza obsesión tienes con el color verde?- dijo. Hablando enserio tal vez tuviera razón, me vestía mayormente con ropa verde, mis ojos eran verdes y compraba helad verde. Le mire un momento con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un color asombroso- le había dicho y me encogí de hombros mientras le daba una probada a mi helado. De pistache. _Verde_. Por si quedaba alguna duda.

-Pero lo usas demasiado- dijo.

-Y tú el azul.- replique

-No es cierto, lo uso moderadamente- Y era verdad, ella usaba un poco de cada color en su guardarropa, desde el negro hasta blanco.

-Mientes- debía dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, se me estaba pegando su actitud infantil.

-No lo hago.

Y me saco la lengua. Rodé lo ojos ante su actitud, pero no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Mire al cielo. Pensé en madre. En padre. Y en Thor. Me pregunte por un momento como tomaron la noticia de mi muerte.

Sentí algo frio en mi nariz, mire hacia abajo y me encontré con la sonrisa inocente de Sam, la mujer me había puesto helado en la nariz.

-Ups- dijo con un tono tan inocente que si no la conociera me lo habría creído.

Así pues guerra es guerra.

Tome una generosa porción de helado y sin que se diera cuenta se la embarre por la todo el cachete derecho. Me regocije cuando vi su mueca de sorpresa y después sentí en mis oídos el dulce sonido de su risa. Se limpio con una servilleta su cachete para después limpiar mi nariz. Yo me deje hacer, su contacto físico ya era algo habitual para mí, a veces me aterraba que casi era algo necesario cada vez que la veía.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi cabello. Y vi una gota en su mejilla. Una tras otra y luego otra. De la nada había empezado a llover ella volteo hacia arriba y dejo de limpiar mi nariz.

No se separo de mi pero ya no me tocaba, la lluvia empezó a soltarse más fuerte, pero ella no se movió. Se quedo ahí quieta, sintiendo la lluvia, siempre me pregunte porque lo hacía.

No era la primera vez, anteriormente un día que habíamos quedado de salir al parque…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba corriendo, estaba lloviendo. En cuanto Salí del departamento el agua se soltó prácticamente de la nada. Había quedado de verme con Samantha en el parque donde la conocí, de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y se me había pegado como una lapa, pero curiosamente eso a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto. _

_Me pregunte si ella ya había llegado al punto de encuentro, como lo llamo ella. Me pregunto por qué razón le pone nombres raros a simples cosas o acciones. Había varios árboles donde nos íbamos a reunir así que si ya había llegado me imagine que estaría bajo ellos. Gire la última vuelta que me faltaba para llegar y me congele en mi sitio…_

_Justo en medio de los arboles, enfrentes de las fuente y bancas alrededor del lugar. Estaba Samantha, quieta. Bajo la lluvia. Eso no hubiera sido tan raro ya que se podría esperar cualquier cosa de ella. _

_Lo que me hizo frenar y congelarme como estúpido en mi sitio, fue su expresión. Algunas cosas que aprendí de ella este corto tiempo, es que a ella le encantaba sonreír y lo hacía todo el tiempo. La sonrisa parecía estar tatuada en su rostro. Pero no se confunda no era una sonrisa falsa, ella por alguna razón parecía feliz todo el tiempo._

_Menos ahora._

_Estaba tiesa como una roca, como si fuera una estatua, parecía como si en realidad no estuviera ahí, en ese momento. La mirada clavada en el cielo, no sonrisa, no parecía tener ninguna emoción en su rostro. La lluvia le caía encima, estaba totalmente empapada pero parecía no importarle. _

_Me acerque a ella a paso lento, como si temiera que escapara. Cuando llegue hacia ella parecía totalmente ajena a mi presencia. Cuando iba a tomarle el brazo o decir algo…_

_-Loki…- Fue solo un susurro, casi como si le costara decirlo, casi como si temiera. Se me estrujo el estomago sin saber la razón. Cuando me miro, contuve el aliento._

_Su mirada estaba vacía, no transmitía nada. Me miraba, pero no me miraba en realidad. Era como si su mirada pasara a través de mi como si fuera un fantasma._

_Parpadeo varias veces, confundida como si intentara recordarme completamente._

_-Loki-Dijo esta vez y sonrió. Parecía que la vida volvió a ella de golpe, sus ojos transmitían emoción y felicidad, su rostro mostraba felicidad, sus músculos se relajaron. Tenía vida de nuevo. _

_La mire a los ojos y ella me regreso la mirada con sus grises ojos. No hable. No savia que decir._

_-Hay que refugiarnos, o nos vamos a enfermar- tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar, anduvimos bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al café al que vamos habitualmente. _

_No le pregunte nada. No me atreví. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de eso no le pregunte nada, había visto demasiado vacio en su mirada que sentí que me metía en un terreno que no me incumbía.

Pero, verla ahora justo como la vi la otra vez. Entendí que la lluvia significa algo para ella. Pero ella no duro mucho con esa expresión. Rápidamente me tomo de la mano, y corrimos hacia mi departamento bajo la lluvia, recorrimos las dos calles de distancia, giramos la esquina. Corrimos rápido, me tomo un momento entender que lo que ella quería era escapar. No sabía de que, pero lo entendí un momento después. ]

Ella necesitaba escapar.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, tomamos el ascensor y oprimió el botón de mi piso. Vi que ella respiraba agitadamente, estamos empapados de pies a cabeza. Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro. Y se agito su cabello. Que me mojo en el proceso. Bueno me mojo, _aun_ más.

-EY-

-ups- dijo, con su tono inocente. Juro por todos los mundo que un día sabré como logra poner ese jodido tono. Suspire. Otro día.

Cuando el elevador dio el sonido de llegada a mi piso, caminamos a paso lento por el pasillo, no era la primera vez que ella venia a mi departamento.

Al llegar a mi puerta la abrí y entramos. Ella dejo sus bolsas en la sala. Después fue a mi cocina y empezó a hervir agua. Yo estaba tomando un vaso de agua normal.

-Necesitamos un baño. Ahora – me atragante con el agua, no era algo específicamente de doble sentido, pero soy un hombre, mi mente empezó a maquinar, ella y yo. Baño. Juntos.

No necesitas imaginación para saber lo que pensaba.

-Pero no tengo otro cambio de ropa que ponerme. – dijo pensativa, mientras se mordía los labios indecisa, mi mente siguió maquinando escenas nada sanas.

_Contrólate, es tu amiga, solo es Samantha. La chica con la que llevas conviviendo más de un mes_.

Repetía mi mantra personal en mi cabeza. No puede evitar mirar su ropa, grave error. Su ropa mojada se le pegaba a la piel. Casi pude ver a través de ella.

-Loki- su voz sonó lejana- Loki- creo que me está llamando, deja de verla- LOKI.

Voltee la mirada hacia sus ojos y lejos de mis oscuros pensamientos.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- De acuerdo, sonaba molesta. Debió decirme algo importante. -Yo me bañare primero. Tendrás que prestarme ropa, mientras meto la mía a la secadora.

De acuerdo, ella se bañara y luego le prestó mi ropa… Esperen.

-¿mi ropa?- dije.

-Sí, una camiseta, o al menos que tengas algún lado nocturno en el que sales la noches con un nuevo ser, y en vez de Loki eres no se algo como, Lucia. Y tengas algún vestido oculto en esos cajones. – dijo con una sonrisita, yo la mire frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no tengo ningún vestido ni ropa de mujer aquí.

-Entonces usare tu ropa

-¿Y si me reusó?

-Te obligare, además no querrás que me enferme, ¿o si Loki?- y puso carita de cordero a medio morir. Trate de resistirme juro que lo intente, en mi mente me imagine diciéndole que no, y que era mi ropa. Cosas como que era una chica y usar mi ropa haría parecer nuestra relación un poco mas intima. Me imagine mandándola al demonio, pensé…

_¿En que momento comencé a caminar a mi cuarto? _

No sé en que momento, estaba en mi cuarto tomando una camiseta, y una toalla del armario.

Cuando salí ella ya estaba en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa enorme. Bufe y le avente las cosas a la cabeza, las atrapo al vuelo y soltó una carcajada mientras entraba al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta pude escuchar un claro.

-Muchas gracias- Esta vez no pude evitar sonreír.

Tal vez no era tan malo tenerla.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

-Insisto, los rollitos son lo mejor- dijo Samantha, mientras mordió el suyo

-El pollo es lo mejor.- conteste yo, ella bufo exasperada y murmuro algo sobre mis malos gustos culinarios.

Estábamos en el piso de mi sala, comiendo comida china. Ya los dos estábamos bañados y ella estaba con mi camiseta. Le quedaba más largo de lo que esperaba, se me olvido que ella es muy enana.

Llevábamos cerca de media hora discutiendo cual era el mejor platillo de esta noche, yo apoyaba el pollo y ella los rollitos, cosas que yo rechazaba completamente. En la tele sonaba una película sobre una chica que conoce a un chico malo nuevo en la escuela y después de odiarse parece que terminaran enamorándose. Típico.

-Esta película de verdad es mala

Levante la mirada hacia ella y luego a televisor.

-Terrible

-Quiero decir, sería una buena historia, si ella no se hubiera puesto de delicada con lo de la reputación social- Dijo con una mueca en la cara.

-El puedo haber sido más directo, y dejarse de joder con lo de "No soy bueno para ti"

-Se lo hubiese dicho en vez de insultarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ella debió darse cuenta

-¿Qué tiene que ver la mama en esto?

-Creo que le dará a su hijo una gran consejo sobre hay que conservar a la mujer que amas.

-Predecible

-Mediocre

Unos momentos de silencio

-Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos viéndola?- Pregunte

-Necesitamos algo que criticar.

Después de una hora la película había terminado, y podría apostar toda mi magia hasta la vida de mi hermano a que la película hubiera llorado si nos hubiese escuchado criticándola.

Samantha se desespero en su asiento, y empezó a juntar las cajas de comida china. Se paro y encamino hasta la cocina.

-Ya san las 11 de la noche- su voz me llego desde la cocina.

-¿Tan tarde?- pregunte

-Sera mejor que llame un taxi- salió de la cocina y fue a la secadora a tomar su ropa.

Pensé en lo tarde que era, ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y el taxi le costaría por lo menos el sueldo de la quincena.

-Quédate- Las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta. Sam se giro hacia mi sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-Quédate a dormir, puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá, es muy tarde y apuesto que no tienes suficiente dinero.

-No te quitare tu cama, yo duermo en el sofá- dijo decidida, _Oh no_.

-Eres mi invitada, dormirás en la cama

-Es tu casa

- Dormirás en la cama y punto

-Sofá- dijo y se cruzo de brazos

_Esa mujer… _

-Dormimos los dos en la cama y punto

-Bien

-Bien

No me di cuenta de mi error hasta más tarde.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

No podía dejar de mirarla, sé que no estaba bien pero no podía.

Ella es mi amiga.

Pero verla tan tranquila, acostada a mi lado. Bueno no soy de hierro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba tranquilamente, como si nada pudiera perturbarla. En cambio yo no podía dormir, así que al parecer ella lo hacía por mí.

Me di la vuelta, sabiendo que algo estaba cambiando.

Algo en mí, algo en ella.

Pero no hice nada para detenerlo.


End file.
